1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector attached to an electronic instrument or an information terminal equipment such as a portable telephone or a home telephone, PDA (a personal digital assistance), a portable type audio set or a camera, particularly to a card connector in which a card such as an IC card or an SD card is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been desired that the function of an electronic instrument or an information terminal equipment, such as a portable telephone or a home telephone, PDA (a personal digital assistance), a portable type audio set or a camera (hereinafter referred to as a portable telephone or the like) is improved.
To improve the function, a card such as an IC card, an SD card or a SIM card, into which an IC element called as an IC chip is incorporated has been used in the portable telephone or the like.
For this reason, a card connector capable of receiving or ejecting such a card as an IC card, an SD card or a SIM card is necessary in the portable telephone or the like.
In the conventional card connector of this type, there is one using a special card elongated in the inserting direction of the card and attached at a tip end thereof with an antenna for the wireless transmission.
Usually, this card is used while projecting the antenna outside from a housing.
If the housing is carelessly dropped down onto a concrete floor while the antenna is projected outside from the housing, an extremely large impact is applied thereto to often break the card connector.
Further, as a general requirement in a market, it is desired that the card connector is low in height and has a sufficient mechanical strength.
To achieve the desired mechanical strength of the card connector, it is necessary, for example, to incorporate a cover member of a metallic plate in an upper surface portion of the connector body.
Also, a similar requirement exists in a so-called reverse type card connector which is reversed during use.
That is, there is a requirement in that the card connector is low in height and has a mechanical strength durable against a torsion of the card, and to achieve such a requirement, a metal sheet is used in the upper surface portion of the card connector.
However, in this card connector, there is no lid for preventing the ejection of the card.
Accordingly, in this card connector, when the card connector in which the card is inserted is dropped down on the floor from a hand, the card may project out from the connector due to the shock or the vibration, and as a result, a problem may often occur in that a contact-touch section comes off from a card-pad section to cause a read error.